CheckUp
by stealth gato
Summary: Dr. Uchiha has an interesting patient wanting a check-up. LEMONS!


Putting off my Literature Papers gets you this. enjoy. LEMONS!!! It ain't mine.

* * *

"Dr. Uchiha, you have a patient in room 2." Sakura said handing Sasuke a chart. Sasuke looked for a name but it was blank.

"The name is blank." Sasuke said.

"I didn't check them in, Ino did." Sakura shrugged and went back to the files she was looking over. Sasuke sighed. He hated working in the clinic. Most of the time it was just stupid people doing stupid things and it was annoying. Sasuke wondered what kind of rash we was gonna have to diagnose. Or maybe what kind of object he was gonna have to pull out and from what orifice. He was not prepared, however, for what met him. Inside sat a gorgeous golden god sitting on the end of the narrow exam table, his legs hanging off the side swinging slightly. He wore an orange sweatshirt, blue jeans and orange sneakers. His golden hair stuck out in every direction, his blue eyes lazily glanced around the room.

"Um," Sasuke said announcing his presence in the room. Blue eyes shot to him and locked with his eyes. Mischief sparkled in the blue eyes as the blonde smirked.

"Hello, Dr. Uchiha. I'm here for my annual check-up." The blonde said.

"Oh." Sasuke blinked. He swears he heard the blonde say anal instead of annual.

"Something wrong, Dr. Uchiha?" The blonde asked. Sasuke slowly shook his head while looking the blonde up and down.

"Nothing wrong at all." Sasuke said softly.

"It's been a while since I got a check-up." The blonde said looking at Sasuke closely.

"Hmm. Really, how long has it been?" Sasuke asked looking at the blonde.

"Too long for my liking." The blonde smirked. Sasuke nodded. "Do I need to undress or what?" Sasuke bit his lip.

"Do you want to do a full exam?" Sasuke asked. The blonde's eyes sparkled.

"Do you think I should? It's been a very long time." The blonde said leaning forward a bit. Sasuke eyed the blonde before nodding.

"Perhaps you should undress." Sasuke said softly. The blonde pulled his large sweatshirt off. He wasn't wearing a shirt underneath so Sasuke got an eyeful of glorious smooth, tan skin. Sasuke put his hands in his lab coat pockets to keep himself from reaching out to touch the blonde's stomach.

"Pants too?" The blonde asked touching the button on his jeans. Sasuke licked his lips and focused on the button.

"If you want." Sasuke said. The button came undone and soon the zipper. Sasuke tried to keep himself calm as the dark denim was slowly slid past rounded hips and down long legs before they hit the floor. The blonde stood there in his orange boxers. Sasuke bit his lip to hold in a soft moan. The blonde really was a god.

"What do you want to do first?" The blonde asked.

"Ch-check your heart rate." Sasuke said taking his stethoscope from around his neck. The blonde smirked and sat on the exam table. Sasuke breathed on the stethoscope to warm it up before he pressed it on the blonde's warm chest. "Just breathe normally please." Sasuke said. The blonde smiled and did as he was told.

"Your hands are warm, doctor." The blonde said leaning forward a bit.

"Most people complain about them being cold." Sasuke said looking up into blue eyes. The blonde smirked.

"Really?" He asked. Sasuke nodded. "So, how is my heart?" The blonde asked.

"Sounds good." Sasuke answered. He took his stethoscope off and put it back on his neck. "Now it's time for the blood pressure test." Sasuke said grabbing the blood pressure thing. He wrapped it around the blonde's strong bicep.

"Can I listen to your heart?" The blonde asked taking the stethoscope from around Sasuke's neck.

"I don't think so." Sasuke said trying to move away from the blonde. The blonde, however, wrapped his leg around Sasuke's lower half and pulled him back.

"Come on, what harm can it do?" the blonde smiled. He slowly lifted up Sasuke's scrub top and pressed the stethoscope onto his chest. He moved the stethoscope across Sasuke's chest and smirked when Sasuke's breath hitched when he brushed against his nipple. "Your heart seems to beat faster when I do this." The blonde smirked touching Sasuke's nipple again. Sasuke bit his lip. "What if I do it to the other side?" he asked as his other hand slid up Sasuke's torso to play with the other nipple. Sasuke couldn't help the small moan that passed through his lips. "What's next, doctor?" the blonde whispered huskily. Sasuke's mind went blank.

"Um." Sasuke said trying to keep his composure as the blonde pulled him closer. "I need to check your eyes. Where is that thing to check your eyes?" Sasuke asked looking at anything but the blonde.

"It's over there." The blonde said pointing to something on the table nearby. Sasuke looked over at the table and groaned softly. "You don't have to use it." The blonde said putting his finger under Sasuke's chin and turning his head so that they were staring into each other's eyes.

"Your eyes look fine to me." Sasuke breathed out. The blonde smiled.

"What else about me looks fine, Dr. Uchiha?" He asked seductively.

"Oh, a lot of stuff." Sasuke panted. The blonde's other leg wrapped around Sasuke's hip.

"I'm feeling kind of hot, doctor. Maybe I have a fever." The blonde said.

"Then I should get a thermometer." Sasuke said, his voice thick with lust.

"Oh, you can do better than that, Dr. Uchiha." The blond pouted. "You're gonna have to give me a special injection." The blonde smirked. Sasuke's eyes rolled back slightly and he let a soft moan slip. "I knew you were a fan of dirty talk." The blonde smirked wrapping his arms around Sasuke's shoulders.

"You did say anal earlier didn't you?" Sasuke gasped.

"Yeah." The blonde smirked. "The only difference is a 'u' and an 'n' and I need 'u' 'n' me." The blonde smirked. Sasuke groaned and leaned forward to kiss the blonde.

"I have been wanting to do this since I stepped in here." Sasuke groaned as the blonde pushed the lab coat over his shoulders and down his arms. The blonde quickly pulled Sasuke's scrub top before sealing their lips together. Sasuke reveled in the skin to skin contact. The blonde was so warm, Sasuke felt like he was on fire. The blonde nibbled on Sasuke's lip and Sasuke opened his mouth, allowing the blonde's tongue to explore his mouth. Sasuke moaned softly as his tongue was coaxed into playing with the blonde man's. The blonde tightened his grip on Sasuke and pulled them flush against each other. Sasuke wrapped one arm around the blonde's waist and thread the other hand in the blonde locks of the other man. Sasuke broke the kiss to trail kisses down the blonde's slightly stubbled jaw and nibbled on his neck.

"Oh god." The blonde moaned as Sasuke bit into his neck. "Don't stop. Don't you dare stop." The blonde panted grabbing a handful of Sasuke's hair. Sasuke moved to kiss the blonde deeply, immediately shoving his tongue into the willing mouth. The blonde groaned and started to lean back, pulling the young doctor with him. Sasuke crawled up onto the exam table and straddled the blonde. Sasuke broke the kiss and sat up on his knees to look over the gorgeous blonde man beneath him. The blonde man's slightly swollen lips were parted as he panted softly, his eyes had glazed over with lust, his hair even more wild than it was earlier. Sasuke groaned at how sexy the man was.

"You're so fucking hot." Sasuke moaned. The blonde smirked and pulled Sasuke down for another kiss. The blonde broke the kiss this time to nibble down Sasuke's neck and bite his shoulder. Sasuke groaned and pressed down on the blonde man, rubbing their erections together. The blonde man started to moan and covered his mouth to muffle the loud scream when Sasuke ground their erections together again. Sasuke smirked and kissed the blonde man lightly. "Feel good?"

"So good." The blonde panted. "You're amazing." He added bucking his hips up. Sasuke nibbled on the blonde's neck as they rubbed against each other. The blonde arched clean off the table and covered his mouth to muffle his cry when he came.

"Came already?" Sasuke smirked.

"It's been a while, doctor." The blonde panted as he laid out on the table. Sasuke smirked and littered the blonde's chest with butterfly kisses. The blonde mewled under Sasuke's ministrations. Sasuke nipped around the blonde's navel and slowly dipped his tongue in and out of the deep hole there. The blonde gasped and arched into him. Sasuke could smell the blonde's cum as he got closer to the orange boxers. It was intoxicating. Sasuke groaned softly and pulled the blonde's boxers off.

"What a mess." Sasuke sighed.

"Are you gonna clean it, Dr. Uchiha?" the blonde said huskily. Sasuke smirked and took a long lick for the blonde's half-hard member. The blonde gasped and immediately hardened. Tan hands fisted dark locks. "Keep going." He gasped. Sasuke lapped at the blonde's stiff member. The blonde moaned and pressed Sasuke's head closer. "More, oh god, please more." The blonde panted. Sasuke took the blonde's member fully into his mouth. The blonde screamed and quickly covered his mouth.

"What the hell?" Sasuke growled at him

"I'm sorry, I forgot. It felt so good I couldn't control myself." The blonde panted.

"Dr. Uchiha? Is everything okay in there?" Hinata called through the door.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Sasuke said jumping up and putting his hand on the door just in case Hinata tried to come in.

"Okay, if you need anything just call me." Hinata said. Sasuke pressed his head on the door, sighing with relief.

"Dr. Uchiha, it's not very nice to leave your patients waiting." The blonde called from the table. Sasuke quickly locked the door and turned to face the smiling blonde.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Sasuke said as he quickly moved back to the table and got on top of the blonde. The blonde smiled and brought Sasuke down for a deep kiss.

"So, are you gonna give me that special shot yet?" The blonde smirked. Sasuke groaned and kissed the blonde.

"Do you need to be prepared?" Sasuke asked.

"No." The blonde smirked at him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow but the blonde kissed him before he could say anything. "Please just take me." The blonde said running his hands down Sasuke's sides and pushing his scrub pants and boxers down. Sasuke nodded and took one of the blonde's legs and put it on his shoulder.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked. The blonde nodded and Sasuke plunged in. The blond bit his fist to muffle the scream of pleasure. Sasuke moaned at the feeling. The blonde felt amazing around him. He was on fire.

"Move, damn it." The blonde panted. Sasuke nodded and started moving slowly. The blonde growled and glared at him, but Sasuke kept his pace. Sasuke really wanted to start pounding as fast as he could into the blonde, but he loved the looks the little blonde was giving him. The blonde clawed at Sasuke's arms to get him to move faster. Finally Sasuke complied and thrust hard into the blonde. He arched into the doctor, letting out a low moan. "Oh god." He breathed out.

"You're amazing." Sasuke panted leaning forward to kiss the blonde hard. "You're so amazing. Feel so good." He added.

"You too. So fucking good." The blonde gasped. Sasuke pulled out enough to flip the blonde onto his hands and knees before slamming back into him. The blonde fell forward because of the powerful thrust. He screamed into the mattress as his prostate was constantly abused. It wasn't long before the blonde came, screaming as he exploded all over the table. Sasuke came only a few thrusts later. They both collapsed on the table, breathing heavily.

"That was amazing." Sasuke panted kissing the blonde's back gently.

"Yeah." The blonde nodded.

"I'd say you're pretty healthy." Sasuke smirked getting up. The blonde hummed happily.

"I guess I should go." The blonde said looking up at Sasuke.

"Probably." Sasuke nodded. They cleaned up and got dressed. The blonde kissed Sasuke gently.

"Until next check-up." He smiled and left the room. Sasuke sighed and sat on the chair in the room.

"Dr. Uchiha?" Hinata asked looking into the room. "You have a new appointment in room 8." She said blushing slightly. She had seen the blonde leaving the room, she knew what had happened in exam room 2. Sasuke smirked and left the room to go on with his day. Later that night Sasuke came home to find Naruto asleep on the couch in a sexy nurse's outfit. Sasuke smiled gently and picked the sleeping man up and carried him to their room. He undressed Naruto, somewhat sad that they didn't get to actually have kinky costume sex, and put him in bed. Sasuke got undressed as well and crawled into the bed. He pulled Naruto to his side and turned the TV on because he wasn't really tired.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked a few hours later when he woke up.

"Hey." Sasuke smiled at him, running his hand through Naruto's hair.

"When did you get home? I was gonna surprise you with hottie nurse sex." Naruto yawned and sat up a bit.

"It's okay, I've had a little too much doctor sex related excitement for today." Sasuke said pulling Naruto to lay between his legs and lean back on his chest.

"Hmm?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, a hot blonde came in today and it kind of got me into trouble with Tsunade." Sasuke said.

"What? Is it so wrong for a hot blonde to visit his husband?" Naruto asked.

"It is when we have sex in the clinic exam rooms." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled.

"It was great sex though." Naruto said.

"How about next time you're on clinic duty I'll come in and we'll have sex and we'll see just how much you liked it after Tsunade yells at you." Sasuke said pressing his face into Naruto's neck. Naruto laughed.

"After today, I doubt Tsunade will put either of us on clinic duty for a while." Naruto smiled. Sasuke smiled too and kissed Naruto's neck.

"Why did you come in today anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"Cause we haven't seen each other for more than five seconds in three weeks." Naruto said. Sasuke tightened his grips on Naruto and kissed his shoulders.

"It has been too long, hasn't it?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled.

"I figured if I stopped by today then you would come home tonight." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled softly and nodded.

"I'm glad you did." Sasuke said kissing up Naruto's neck to nibble on a spot behind Naruto's ear that made him turn to mush.

"God I love you, Sasu." Naruto moaned out. Sasuke smiled.

"I love you too, Naru-baby." Sasuke said. "You up for some hot hubby action?"

"Hell yes." Naruto smiled pulling Sasuke in for a deep kiss. Sasuke smiled.

"And tomorrow night, how about hottie nurse sex?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smirked.

"You have to be the nurse." Naruto said. THE END.

* * *

REVIEW!!!! DO IT!!!!!


End file.
